


He's There

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth gets the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's There

Sue hummed to herself as she washed up the dishes from supper. She glanced up and out the window while switching dishes. The plate slipped from her hand into the soapy water in shock. “Um… Seth?” She called.   
  
“What’s up?” Seth questioned poking his head into the kitchen a moment later. Leah wasn’t far behind as they had both been in the living room, she helping him on some homework.   
  
“I think you should look outside.”   
  
Seth quirked an eyebrow. “Why?”   
  
“He’s there.”   
  
“He? You mean… _he_?”   
  
“Yeah, him.”   
  
Seth turned and rushed to the front door. His heart was hammering against his chest as he stepped out onto the porch. It had been a week since he had told Jasper about the imprint; he hadn’t seen anything of the vampire since. He had started to think that he had been rejected. Seth swallowed hard before he spoke.   
  
“…Jasper?”  
  
The blonde vampire stared up at the boy. Since he was standing on the porch he had the height advantage. He could feel the boy’s hope… his fear. Jasper cleared his throat as he stepped forward and pulled a small box from his pocket. He kneeled and opened the box. “Marry me.”   
  
Seth’s eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth dropped open. “…uh?”


End file.
